So In Love With You
by lil-popcorngurl
Summary: Serenity lived the normal life of a princess but when she was betrothed to Endymion after a ball everything changed REVISED plus UPDATED
1. the ball pt I

So In Love With You (revised)  
  
By: lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Summary: Serenity lived the normal life of a princess but when she was betrothed to Endymion after a ball everything changed  
  
Authors notes: I am back from Saturn ^_^, and ready to get down to it! I wanted to add a new chapter but I forgot all my secrets I put in my story!!!! So I had to read it all over again. But then I thought, " why just read it I might as well revise it." So here is the revised version!!! With 2 added chapters so it will appear as updated to you guy's cuz I'm really too lazy to send emails to 50+ ppl about this story FINALY being updated. And for those of you who have kept on reading the story don't worry not many changes have been made just the errors and better grammar, ciao for now and here it is..  
  
Chapter one: The ball  
  
She sat in the coach. She was well aware that she would be at the earth palace soon she looked at her tense father.  
  
" Papa, what's wrong?" ask a lovely young women with hair that shined as bright as the sun and with the beauty of nothing anyone could have seen before.  
  
" nothing, I'm just hoping that the treaty will go well." He said,  
  
" oh papa, I'm sure it will all you will have to do is trade an item worth trading for.' She supplied her fathers head hung low. " Father just relax and enjoy the ball. Then you can worry." That little remark didn't make her father feel any better when they arrived at the ball.  
  
" Announcing his Imperial Royal Highness, King Solon accompanied by her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity III." Serenity and her father walked down the long staircase. When they reached the end Serenity's father offered to dance with her she took her fathers hand and danced with her father. They danced wonderfully Serenity noticed a pair of eyes staring at her with great interest. When She and her father had stopped dancing he approached her.  
  
" I don't think we have met before my name is Prince Endymion of earth." He introduced himself,  
  
Serenity bowed " May I be excused father?" her father nodded his approval " It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." She said,  
  
" The pleasure is all mine I'm sure." He said kissing her hand "May I have this next dance?"  
  
"Why you most certainly can your highness." She said.  
  
"You're a princess aren't you?" he asked,  
  
"Yes of the Moon."  
  
"The Moon is surely a beautiful place I would love to go there one day." He said looking into her eyes. After the song was over she thanked him and watched him disappear into the crowd.  
  
When she saw him appear again he was with his mother and father. "Father about the whole deal with the Moon. I have an idea about what you could propose."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Serenity was sitting across Endymion next to her father the two were giving each other looks not bad ones but cute adorable looks.  
  
"King Solon we have decided what we would like to seal the deal."  
  
" Well, what is it your highness it cant be anything too unreasonable now can it?" asked Serenity's father  
  
" Oh no, what we would like to seal the deal with is to have your daughter here be betrothed to my son Endymion." Said the King of earth  
  
" That's it?" asked King Solon  
  
" Yes that's it." said the King of earth  
  
Serenity on the other hand didn't think it was nothing she stood up. " Father your highness May I. . . I . . . Be excused?" she asked  
  
" No you may not." Said King Solon  
  
" But father?" questioned Serenity  
  
" Don't question me Serenity." He said sternly making the girl sit down. After the meeting she went up to Endymion.  
  
" You did this didn't you???" she asked,  
  
" Well yeah of coarse I did." He said wondering why she was so angry  
  
" Well because of you I wont be able to be with my family on the Moon!!!" she said angry  
  
" Oh yeah, your family of you and your father alone?" he asked smirking  
  
This was true. Her mother had died when she was much younger  
  
" So what!!!!" she yelled at him. " I would rather live the life of a mere peasant then be betrothed to the likes of you!!" she spat  
  
" What do you mean the likes of me we have only met once before!"  
  
" Well, if what they say is true you are selfish, spoiled, egotistical, arrogant, and you only think for yourself!! Sure I liked you while you weren't being a bastard but look what happened!" She said storming off. Leaving Endymion standing there his father joined him.  
  
" Damn she is beautiful when she is mad!" he said shaking his head as he started walking after her.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES  
  
This is the beginning of what I call the "return of Saturn series" it has nothing to do with sailor Saturn (although she is my fav) it just means that I am back in action!! Although it should be called " return of popcorn" Saturn sounds cooler and it's the title of my latest no doubt CD 


	2. flowers have never made the man

So In Love With You  
  
By Lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: Thx everyone for the reviews guys are awesome  
  
Chapter two: flowers have never made the man  
  
She was in her room crying. 'How could anyone be so heartless?' She thought she heard a knock at her door "Go away!" she yelled she heard the door open " Go away!!" she said once more. She just gave up and cried on her bed. She felt someone come behind her.  
  
" Are you sad? Cause if you are I'm sensitive to that" Endymion said touching her shoulder.  
  
" I don't want Mr. Sensitive, I want to go home!!!!" she yelled  
  
" Well if it helps I will arrange to have the wedding on the moon." He relented giving a large sigh  
  
" What. The. Hell!!!!!!! Don't you get it!!! I don't want to marry you; I can't stand being near you, every time I see your face it makes me think of the one who took my freedom away!! The one whom will treat me like an everyday trophy wife!!!! No I wont stand for it!" she yelled out her speech.  
  
" I see." He said pondering, " Then I will just have to make you fall for me." He said simply walking out of her room. She stared at him walking out of her room. She sat on her bed confused thinking out loud " What the hell is he going to do?" she thought out loud. She went to sleep because she was a bit tired still.  
  
When Serenity woke up the first thing that she saw was red. " Wha . . ." she drifted she looked around her room and saw roses everywhere. Roses on her bed her floor her windowsill even her clothes. In truth she loved roses but she hated whom they came from. She left her room only to find him outside her door with more roses in his hand.  
  
" Milady?" he asked politely  
  
" I think that it is quite funny how. Quite funny how you seem to think you can 'woo' me with your petty flowers sure they are beautiful but you are just wasting your time if you honestly think that the flowers make the man" she said  
  
Endymion was sure that this would have won her over. " You cant be serious you didn't like them?" he asked,  
  
" Roses are meaningless when they come from you." She stated  
  
" Take that back." He said quietly  
  
" No."  
  
" Take it back." He said once again he was a little angry at her remark but she kept pushing.  
  
" I don't retract my opinions." She said,  
  
" Well then how about this I will make a bet with you: you forget all the rumors you have ever heard about me and pretend like were meeting for the first time. No betrothal no strings attached." He said  
  
" And what do I get out of this???' she asked  
  
" You get to know me the real me and not the rumors."  
  
" So what exactly are you saying the bet is????"  
  
" The bet is this I bet that I can make you fall in love with me in 3 days." He said triumphantly  
  
" What three days you have got to be kidding but since you think so highly of your self you're on." She said she was about to shake his hand  
  
" We need to seal it with a kiss." He said smoothly  
  
" What." She said calmly as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
" By this time Saturday you'll be mine." He said  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	3. the confused Serenity

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: thank you for the reviews you guys rock  
  
Chapter 2: The confused serenity  
  
Serenity was in her room. She was preparing to go to sleep when she heard something at her window. She went out to it. She flushed with embarrassment.  
  
" Endymion please before you do anything regretful go to your room." She said covering her eyes with one of her hands.  
  
" Serenity I just had to." He said " I love you with all my heart I knew from the first second I danced with you I had to be with you and I will do anything to prove it."  
  
" And may I ask you a question?" she asked,  
  
" Yes my fair beloved." He said  
  
" If you needed to talk to me so bad why didn't you just knock on my door?' she asked  
  
" Cause this is more romantic." He said at that she looked at him with an angry expression  
  
" You jerk!" she yelled and slammed her window shut.  
  
" Hi mom." Endymion said looking at the staff and family members staring at him outside.  
  
~*~*~* The next day ~*  
  
Serenity was eating breakfast when she saw him come into the dinning room. She dropped the spoon in her cereal. " I suddenly lost my appetite." She said glowering at Endymion. He knew why she was so angry he had woken her up by sitting at the foot of her bed, which freaked her out.  
  
He followed her. " Serenity why is it that you refuse me?" he asked  
  
" Endymion you have two more days right now you are annoying me so much I could rip your head off, can you please just leave me alone." She said testily.  
  
" Why all of a sudden are you so angry?' he asked looking at her.  
  
" This whole thing was meant for us to meet each other and get to know the real us but it seems that your just a jerk that says a lot of things that aren't meaningful and a self centered prick." She said,  
  
" Excuse me."  
  
" Why are you acting this way anyway I never thought it was possible for anyone to act this distastefully arrogant." She said looking him over angrily  
  
" It seems to me that there is more to what's going on then what your saying."  
  
" My father is sick I wanted to be with him before he died but you ruined that with your arrogantness."  
  
" What?" he asked  
  
" Yeah! He wanted to secure everything before his departure so I wouldn't be left in turmoil but looks like I already am." She walked away. Leaving Endymion speechless for the first time. +*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	4. saturday

So in love with you  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: the song in this Chappy is by Coldplay its called "the scientist" I got the CD for a birthday gift from lady starlight so kiss my ass (that's her name)  
  
Chapter 3: Saturday  
  
It was Saturday Endymion hadn't spoken with Serenity since their 'conversation' he paced back and forth he couldn't understand it. Why her? He could have had any girl he wanted and with ease as well but no she had to ruin it. Although he did feel bad about what he had done he felt he knew exactly what to do. Serenity was sitting in her room crying when she heard the sound of a piano so she followed the music. She followed it to a room. She saw Endymion playing on the piano. He looked at her as he played. When he started to sing.  
  
"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
  
You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you  
  
Tell you I need you  
  
Tell you I set you apart  
  
Tell me your secrets  
  
And ask me your questions  
  
Oh let's go back to the start  
  
Running in circles  
  
Coming in tales  
  
Heads are a science apart  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
It's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
  
Oh take me back to the start"  
  
At this time the band behind him started to play Usagi gasped as she saw this.  
  
"I was just guessing  
  
At numbers and figures  
  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
  
Questions of science  
  
Science and progress  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
Come back and HAUNT me  
  
Oh and I rush to the start  
  
Running in circles  
  
Chasing tails  
  
COMING back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start"  
  
After he finished Serenity looked at him with eyes " that was beautiful" she said looking at him. Did he really play all that just for her? She couldn't understand. She walked up to him with tears flowing softly. She hugged him.  
  
" By the way you haven't won me over." She said softly.  
  
" I dint think so." He said hugging her, he tried to kiss her but she smacked him.  
  
" Don't even try." She said  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	5. dont call me SERE!

So in love with you  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Chapter 5: back to step one.  
  
Authors notes: thank y'all for the reviews ya hear  
  
Chapter 6: Don't call me Sere!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Endymion drug himself around the open corridors of the palace. He was not happy at all he saw Serenity talking to her father. Today he was leaving and Serenity wasn't happy. Endymion had failed at his attempt to please her so he lost his bet. He saw Serenity in his mind not happy. He saw her and caught up with her. " Serenity how are you?" asked Endymion  
  
" My father is leaving today and I want to go home." She said almost on the verge of tears she ran away. And at this Endymion had a plan. About an hour later Endymion went to her door.  
  
" Come in." she said softly  
  
" What are you doing why aren't you packed?" he asked,  
  
" Wha what do you mean I'm not going anywhere." She stated sadly.  
  
" Well then I guess your father and I are going to have to go to the Moon on our lonesome." He said walking out of her room.  
  
" Wait! What do you mean!" she yelled to him  
  
" Oh I forgot to tell you were going to the Moon." Endymion said sharply  
  
" Were going to the Moon!" she yelled excited she went to her drawers and grabbed all her belongings.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
In the coach Serenity had been happy for the first time everything was great the only thing that she didn't like was the fact that Endymion was coming. On the carriage ride he sat next to her she turned to him. " There is something you should know." she quivered  
  
" Like?" he asked  
  
" You will understand when we get there." she said nervously When they arrived Endymion got out of the carriage he felt lighter  
  
" Serenity what's going on?" he asked as he helped her out of the carriage.  
  
" Here on the Moon your lighter because there is less gravity." she answered  
  
" Well would you mind explaining why you're much taller?" he said with a smirk  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
" Well before we got into the carriage you were up to here." he pointed to an area lower then her Odango's by 2 inches " but now your taller." he said  
  
" Let me answer that." said Luna behind Serenity Endymion's face changed to a confused look. " Do all cats talk on the Moon?" he asked  
  
" No just her and Artemis." answered Serenity  
  
" My name is Luna Serenity and you are taller because here on the Moon gravity isn't as strong as it is on earth so your vertebrae separates a little bit." said Luna, Endymion was fascinated  
  
" Endymion I will show you to your room." said Serenity with a smirk. Endymion followed her. " Here is your room" she declared  
  
" And where may I ask is yours?" Endymion asked  
  
"Oh don't worry its down the hall from yours, see." she said pointing to it on the map  
  
" Your room is on the west wing." he said confused " mine is on the east wing."  
  
" What?" she asked " its not like I am in another palace" she said walking away.  
  
+*^^*+THE NEXT DAY+*^^*+  
  
Serenity woke up from a disturbing dream. It bothered her greatly. She put on her bathrobe and decided to go to the royal pool to go for a swim she was half asleep. (A/N this is Serenity she is just that kinda person.) When she was walking to the royal pool she didn't notice a figure walking next to her along side her * also* half asleep. They pushed the double doors together unnoticed by Serenity and the one beside her. Serenity whipped her eyes lightly after she did she saw Endymion next to her. She freaked and jumped into the pool bathrobe and all. When she jumped the water splashed and woke up Endymion.  
  
" Huh" he wondered, " I'm going to Serenity," he thought out load purposely  
  
" Hot damn!" thought Serenity trying to remember her teleporting spell. Endymion knocked at her door. She answered " yes." she said calmly  
  
" Serenity I- why are you wet?" he asked She turned around to look at something as an excuse she saw her bathroom.  
  
" I fell in the sink." she lied,  
  
" The sink?" Endymion asked just to hear her lie such a horrible lie again  
  
" Yeah you got to watch out for them on the Moon their just so mean." she said with a little laugh afterwards  
  
" But you smell like chlorine." he stated knowing she feel into the pool  
  
" Come into my room I want to show you something." she said changing the subject he followed "look." She said pointing to the Earth.  
  
" Wow" breathed Endymion he looked at Serenity gazing at it he put his arm on her waist and pulled her closer she looked at him at that second he leaned and kissed her. He felt her soft lips. She pushed him away she picked up her shoe and slapped him with it. She walked out of the room. He followed her.  
  
" Sere, what's wrong?" He asked she looked at him She's about to say something but she stopped when she saw her father.  
  
" Serenity, Endymion your wedding preparations have been made."  
  
" Wedding?" said Serenity she ran out of the room. With Endymion following.  
  
" Sere, wait."  
  
" Don't call me Sere," she said  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	6. the sacrifice end of pt I

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: many thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 6: the sacrifice  
  
When he finally caught up with her she was outside in the garden weeping. " Serenity" he spoke softly  
  
" Leave me alone." She pushed him away and went to one of the fountains. She saw her reflection it shimmered in the water Endymion joined her.  
  
" You know what? When I see you I don't just see another pretty face. At first when I met you I thought you were another pretty face."  
  
" First glimpses can do that." She said softly  
  
"But when I danced with you I knew you were different." She smiled as he lifted her chin to his face.  
  
" You saw I was different. As truthful as you sound I don't believe you. Everything you say to me comes out to me as a lie. The only time I felt that you were true to me was when you sang for me." She said lifting his hand away from her chin  
  
" Then it is true. It is hard to impress you I would go to the edge of the universe for you and back." He gushed,  
  
" I knew it," she said " you don't get it" she walked away. When Endymion saw her next it was at breakfast.  
  
" Are you two excited for the wedding?' asked king Solon.  
  
" No, father." Said Serenity  
  
" Endy my boy I bet you are excited." Endymion was deep in thought  
  
" Perhaps highness, may I be excused?"  
  
" Yes." Solon had a hurt expression it was like he was offended it was simply that his illness was creeping up a little Endymion saw this.  
  
" If you like I could stay your highness." Endymion asked worried Serenity sensed his being worried and looked at her father.  
  
" Its ok you may go." The king answered to Endymion. Endymion slowly walked away feeling bad.  
  
" All right what did you do???" asked the king to his daughter  
  
" What?" she shrugged and continued to eat seeing her father roll his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Serenity . . . Serenity I love you." Endymion angrily sat on his bed  
  
" She will learn to love me and that's all there is to it! Oh . . . why is she so difficult!" he asked himself  
  
" I don't know do you?" said a voice across the room  
  
" I don't know either good going Rhyme!"  
  
" Reason don't blame me for your Stupidness"  
  
"Hey!!" the two arguing looked across the room and then at each other  
  
" I'm Rhyme and this is my sister-"  
  
" Reason we are-"  
  
" Twins!!!!" yelled Rhyme and Reason together  
  
" What do you want?" snarled Endymion he had heard of these mythical problem solving goddesses.  
  
" Good question!" Rhyme answered  
  
" What * do* you want prince???" asked Reason  
  
"I want Serenity to love me." He answered  
  
the two thought " you know for someone-" started Rhyme  
  
" To love you they have to trust you" finished Reason  
  
" Why are you here?" asked Endymion skeptically  
  
" We are here to help you make better sense of your ideas-" Rhyme said fiddling with her blue hair  
  
" And thoughts. Instead of telling Usagi to love you show her you love her." Finished Reason now also playing with her red hair.  
  
" But how do I." the two disappeared and Endymion was now all alone. (An: the Rhyme and Reason thing might seem dumb but since I forgot to say Usagi don't like quantity she likes quality just so ya know but remember Endy don't know this =D)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion and Serenity sat at a table to discuss their wedding plans.  
  
" I want lots of white lots when I say lots I mean everything white." Said Usagi  
  
" I only ask that there be roses." The designers were a little worried that Serenity and Endymion wanted a simple wedding and nothing more but never the less they agreed. Endymion walked to his bedroom silently.  
  
" Endymion is something wrong with you? You seem pretty down." Said Serenity concerned  
  
" Its nothing really. You better get ready for your friends they'll be here in half an hour." He smiled weakly and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I just can't stand him!!!! Yet today he is just so quite and calm." Serenity said  
  
" You think he gave up on you?" asked Minako  
  
" No, I don't think so maybe it's a trick last time this happened he sang me a song."  
  
" Well maybe he is going to give up?" asked Rei  
  
" He looks depressed what did you say to him?" asked Ami  
  
+*^^*+FLASHBACK+*^^*+  
  
" You saw I was different. As truthful as you sound I don't believe you. Everything you say to me comes out to me as a lie. The only time I felt that you were true to me was when you sang for me." She said lifting his hand away from her chin  
  
" Then it is true. It is hard to impress you I would go to the edge of the universe for you and back." He gushed,  
  
" I knew it," she said " you don't get it"  
  
+*^^*+END FLASHBACK+*^^*+  
  
" Well at least you got the point across." Said Makato  
  
" Lets not talk about that." Serenity said changing the subject. " So what do your dresses look like?"  
  
The girls described their dresses to Serenity. Rei had an elaborately made Dress that was of green.  
  
" Why Green?" asked Serenity  
  
" We all wanted to try something different Minako's dress is blue Ami's is Orange and Makoto's is Red." Rei pointed out. Serenity was happy to see her best friends were going to be trying something new.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Endy, you got it BAD!" said Motoki  
  
" Motoki, what can I do to show her I love her?"  
  
" Give her something else no one else can." Supplied Chad  
  
" Hey bud what's up?" Endymion said as Ken and Greg also entered. " What do I have that you think Serenity wants?" he asked the guys all blushed " not that!" Endymion covered his eyes with one hand.  
  
" Hey Motoki, what do I have that Serenity wants?"  
  
" Dude, he is your friend not Ms Cleo!" said Chad  
  
" Who is she?" asked Mamoru asked  
  
(By the way for those who don't know ms Cleo is a fortune teller on TV and the reason why Motoki's name isn't north American like the rest is cuz I don't care to know their Japanese names and I'm to lazy to look it up.)  
  
" Shut up and pick out a ring." Said Motoki  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked at earth once again it was beautiful at night. The earth's crescent like shape was amazing to look at. He looked to his right. " Serenity-" she put her finger on his lips.  
  
" Enjoy the moment while it lasts." She simply said turning back to the earth. He looked at her eyes they shone with a light. For the first time he had seen her. He kissed her cheek slowly and walked away. Serenity touched where he had kissed her. She turned around to see him gone. As Serenity stood there she thought ' what is he going to do?'  
  
As Endymion walked it was true ha had an idea in his head but, it wouldn't be presented . . . yet. He was in his room.  
  
" Come in!" he called as soon as a knock interrupted his deep thinking.  
  
" Dymion, we can't wait till the wedding!" said his Mother  
  
" I could wait forever." He said with a secret meaning behind what he had said.  
  
" Ah, son being married isn't all that bad." Said his father. But quickly retracted his opinion when his wife hit him. " I mean sure you get only one woman for the rest of your life." * smack* " and if your lucky she wont age too quickly." * smack* "I'm going to be quiet now." Said his father looking at a glaring queen.  
  
" Mother, Father, rest up there will be a ball tomorrow," Endymion said getting his parents out of his room while he got ready to go to sleep just before he was about to hop into bed he noticed something in the shadows.  
  
" Nice boxers." He heard  
  
" Oh Serenity, how are you?" he asked cheerfully  
  
" What are you up to Endymion?" she questioned  
  
" What?" he asked,  
  
" You haven't hit on me, seduced me, flattered me, flirted what's up!" she asked  
  
" I didn't realize you would miss * my* company so much?"  
  
" I'm just wondering cause your acting weird and I am. Just wondering." She said leaving  
  
"just wondering eh?" he questioned  
  
" YES, just wondering!" she replied down the hall  
  
+*^^*+*^^+  
  
THE BALL  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
Serenity and Endymion met all the guests as they entered. " So you want to dance after this?" asked Endymion  
  
" Wow the 'big man' is back in the game sure only if you save the last dance for me."  
  
" At this rate by the time all the guests all have come we'll only have the last dance."  
  
" c'est dommage." Serenity smirked  
  
" Either way I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied to her smirk with an even one that matched hers all together they looked like two losers smirking for no reason at all when really they were smirking for no good reason at all.  
  
After all the guests arrived they took they floor hand in hand, As they slowly danced Endymion remembered this moment as if it were his last.  
  
" Do you not want me as your wife anymore?" she simply asked  
  
" I do" he smiled now if Serenity were to say what was correct in how she felt then he would say this once again.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
The wedding  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
" Moments before the Ceremony and Endymion chooses to sneak off now?!?!?!!" yelled Motoki  
  
Endymion was in Serenity's room.  
  
" NO men especially you its bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding" said Rei, Endymion pushed passed her.  
  
He stood behind a pole with Serenity at the other side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked sadly  
  
" I need you to answer a question." He said urgently  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Did you EVER AT ANY POINT FEEL ANYTHING for me?" he asked  
  
She paused a long pause " no." at that second he left  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
When Endymion saw Serenity walking down the isle it nearly broke his heart.  
  
" Dearly beloved we are gathered here to honor the unity between the Earth and the Moon," said the priestess " Do you Princess Serenity take prince Endymion to be your husband?"  
  
" I do"  
  
" Do you Prince Endymion take Princess Serenity to be your wife?"  
  
" I don't" everyone gasped at his answer his mother fainted. Endymion walked up to an old lady in the front row and took a rose from her he gave it to Serenity. He kissed her cheek and walked away.  
  
"He really did love me." Serenity thought out load. She instinctively followed him.  
  
When she found him she walked slowly behind him. The gardens beauty overshadowed everything. It was now they and the garden.  
  
Two butterflies flew passed Serenity and Endymion " Butterflies spend their whole lives looking for their match. And when they find their match they never let go." Serenity spoke " Endymion you are my match I love you." He gasped  
  
" What?"  
  
" Before I wasn't sure but what you showed me was amazing."  
  
" What do you mean?" he asked confused  
  
" You wanted me so much and just so * I * could be happy you said good bye." She walked up to him and faced him.  
  
" I still don't understand." He said still confused  
  
" When you gave me the roses I felt that you were trying to suck up to me but when you gave me that single one I knew you loved me for me." He kissed her it was a deep kiss one they both would not want to forget.  
  
" I still don't want to marry you today." He said  
  
" But why?" she asked,  
  
" I want to wait till your ready."  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	7. burdened angel red moon pt II

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: for those of you who don't know c'est dommage means too bad in French and the reason why I used it is cuz when you say c'est dommage to someone in that certain way its almost a mocking insult. Thank you guyz very much for the reviewz  
  
Chapter 7: the burdened angel/ red moon  
  
Serenity and Endymion walked back to the wedding grounds to find not the best of sights to see. But when the mob of angry guests saw that Serenity and Endymion were holding hands they were confused.  
  
" Please sit down." Called Serenity everyone sat down.  
  
" I bet that you are all confused about the event that has just recently occurred." Said Endymion the eye rolling that Serenity secretly gave him was one that said ' wow you can use big words too.' Murmuring came from the crowd of people.  
  
" We aren't getting married." Serenity announced  
  
" Today. but we will soon when we are both ready." Said Endymion  
  
" We are sorry for the inconvenience the after party will be cancelled." Serenity finished. " You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone left the large room except the King and Queen of Earth and the King of the Moon.  
  
" What do you have to say for your self Endymion!" asked Endymion's Mother sternly  
  
" That I'm glad that I did what I did." He said  
  
" Oh really? Are you a bloody fool!" asked his father Endymion looked at Serenity staring at Endymion fighting his parents.  
  
" I would rather be a bloody fool with someone who loves me freely than to be a bloody fool that has a piece of paper saying someone loves me!" he yelled back.  
  
" Serenity what is the meaning of this?" asked Serenity's Father.  
  
" It means that because of what Endymion did I know that he truly loves me." Silence was in the room until.  
  
" Endymion we are going back to Earth." Said the Queen. As Endymion was just about to leave Serenity took her stand.  
  
" Can I come with you?" she asked everyone looked at her surprise was evident in their eyes. " Please May I come with you?" she asked again unsure anybody had heard her.  
  
" Yes you may." Said the King of earth. Serenity took a deep long breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Father are you sure you are going to be all right with out me?" asked Serenity.  
  
" Sere, I will be alright. Now you are going to earth with out me for the first time. Take care of your self." Her father smiled at her.  
  
" Goodbye Father." She said walking away. She met up with Endymion. Just as she saw Endymion she had thought she saw something but she ignored the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Wow it seems so different here on earth." She said to Endymion.  
  
" What is the difference from now and last time you were here?" he asked her  
  
"This time things seem more alive." She said entranced " oh my goodness is that the moon?" she asked looking towards the sky. The moon had an orange and magenta colour to it was directly over the earth. It seemed larger than usual.  
  
" I think so." Endymion said unsure  
  
" Your not sure what it is . . . are you?" she asked.  
  
" Lets ignore it." the two went inside the palace. Serenity and Endymion were talking to each other about each other's lives.  
  
" Do you know what illness your father has?" Endymion asked her. Serenity put her hands together and looked at him.  
  
" We don't know we just know that he has been growing weaker and weaker everyday since 2 years ago. Its quite sad you know nobody knows what is wrong with him we only know that his body will shut down in a matter of time," Tear slipped its way down her cheek " and the worse thing about it is that there is no way that I can possibly save my father." She whipped her tear stained face.  
  
" Wow that must be bad."  
  
" You get used to the idea of death when some one you care deeply for dies." She said emotionlessly  
  
" I don't know anybody who has died. It must be tough getting over it."  
  
" There is no such thing as 'getting over it' Endymion, you just live your life with out them that's all." She stood up and started to walk away Endymion really wanted her company so he did what he felt was best.  
  
" Come to the garden with me." He quickly said  
  
" It's getting quite late and I-"  
  
" Just come Serenity there is nothing wrong with just seeing the garden."  
  
" Oh fine but let us hurry." She relented  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Yes that's it your doing it right Serenity!" Endymion cheered  
  
" I never watered flowers before." She said smiling just as she was going to water another she dropped the crystal watering can and it shattered. She looked up to the Moon above her with fear she ran inside. Endymion was clueless as to what had happened and he decided to follow her.  
  
" Serenity! Serenity what has happened!"  
  
" I should have seen it before why didn't I oh my gosh I . . . I . . .!" Endymion grabbed her arms  
  
" What is wrong Sere? Please tell me!"  
  
" Don't CALL ME SERE!" she yelled braking from his grasp she ran to corner and crouched she sang a prayer.  
  
" What is wrong?"  
  
" Look at the moon outside!" she yelled with fear.  
  
" Its red, so what!"  
  
" It's not the moon. It's not my moon."  
  
" Huh?" He asked confused, he was always confused  
  
" A long, long time ago the universe was at peace the Queen of the earth had a young daughter at the age of four. The Queen loved her daughter dearly but there was another moon. This moon was said to be the invisible moon. This moon was the moon of war its red colour gave it the name bloody Moon. Fierce Lunarians came from there and when the red moon was going to attack it would be too late for the defenders to retaliate. Well anyways back to the story for the Bloody Moon Lunarians to not attack the Queen had promised them her daughter but when they had found out that it was all a trick to save the Lunarians time the Queen was killed."  
  
" What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
" The Queen was my mother I was the promised daughter they are going to do something to get me I know it."  
  
" I will protect you with my life." Endymion said Serenity looked to the ground clenching her fist. There was a knock on the door.  
  
" Your Highness Princess Serenity you are to return home quick your father is clinging to his life." Cried a servant  
  
Serenity looked at Endymion.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	8. Motoki

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: ENJOY  
  
Chapter 8: Motoki  
  
Serenity walked into her father's room. Pain wasn't evident in her eyes. She kneeled by his side. " Father." She whispered. She gently touched his sleeping face.  
  
" What are you doing?" he asked his eyes still closed  
  
" I am making a memory so I may never forget you." She said softly  
  
"Why would you do such a thing I am not leaving you yet?" Her father inquired opening his eyes.  
  
" Father don't be foolish it's a matter of time that I will mourn your death. Don't make it any harder." she cried  
  
" Endymion is a good man." Serenity looked around at her father's words and saw Endymion standing at the door.  
  
" We shall marry tonight father so you can come to my wedding and have your dream come true." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Don't do anything unless you believe in It." her father said  
  
" Why?" she asked bewildered  
  
" You don't want to marry him now I'm glad you honor my wishes in seeing you married but, no I would rather see you married when your ready."  
  
" But father if you die and I'm not married I will have to rule the kingdom on my own and I'm not ready for that!"  
  
" No one ever said that once you become queen there would be a starter gun!" her father said quite load.  
  
"Father you need some rest. I love you."  
  
" You take good care of my daughter!" Solon said to Endymion " I love you my child never forget me."  
  
" Never." Serenity said as she walked out of the room. She looked at Endymion and walked away. She entered her bedroom. She stared at the floor. Not a tear emerging from her tearstained face.  
  
" I know how to save your father."  
  
Serenity looked around her bedroom till she saw a figure. " Motoki? What are you doing here? I requested to be alone." Serenity said as she saw Motoki came out of the corner he was in.  
  
" I know how to save your father."  
  
" Oh Motoki please tell me!" she begged  
  
" Come with me tonight." He said softly.  
  
"Oh Motoki you know that my curfew is at 11 I'm not allowed out."  
  
" So you wouldn't break a rule for your father I can understand that." He said he started to walk away.  
  
" Wait! Does it have to be at 12?" she asked  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then I will meet you at the gazebo." She agreed. Within a minute Motoki had disappeared. The second Motoki had disappeared Endymion had come into her room.  
  
" Are you OK?" he asked worried,  
  
" A yeah I'm alright." She assured  
  
" Good well do you wish to be alone?"  
  
" You're so wonderful. No, I would like to be with you."  
  
" So, who was he?" Endymion asked  
  
" Who?"  
  
" The man whom was just in your room."  
  
" Oh him? Didn't you recognize him? That was Motoki "  
  
" I don't mean to be inquisitive but when did you two become friends?" Endymion asked blushing  
  
" Oh we have been friends for two years. He comes from Azataris City." She said  
  
" Hmm interesting."  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
11:59  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
Serenity waited at the gazebo for Motoki. Every ten seconds she would be looking at her watch, he appeared at 12 exactly  
  
" Motoki I thought that you wouldn't show." She said simply,  
  
" Serenity I would never do anything like that to *you* and you know that." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her she quickly pushed him away.  
  
" What the hell was that for????" she asked offended  
  
" Serenity I have loved you since I had first seen you many years ago. I had to have you above all else. So I decided to do the only thing I could to force you to become mine." he grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Let me go!" she cried she tried to get away. " You were the best man at my wedding how could you do this to me!"  
  
" You will fall before me Serenity. You will become mine."  
  
" No. Never!" she once again tried to run away  
  
"I think I need to introduce myself. I am * Prince* Motoki of the red moon."  
  
"What???" she stuttered, " No you cant Motoki no?"  
  
"It is true Serenity I am the prince of the red moon and if you want to rescue your father you will have to come with me."  
  
"First tell me what I have to do." She said with an angry glare  
  
" Marry me." He said loosening the grip on her wrist  
  
" I cant, I wont." She said  
  
" Why? You told me you couldn't stand that stuck up prince of Earth."  
  
" I love him."  
  
" Well then. I hope you love him enough to lose your father and to endure the lose of your many people over a war."  
  
'"When do I have to decide?" she said once he let her go from his grasp  
  
" Tomorrow night." He sneered,  
  
" That's so soon."  
  
"Well then how about in twelve hours?"  
  
"Tomorrow's fine!" she quickly said as Motoki quickly disappeared.  
  
She went back to the palace. Just before she was about to go to sleep Endymion burst into her room.  
  
" Serenity! Azataris is the capital city of the bloody moon!"  
  
" I know." She said with tears all over her face.  
  
" Oh my goodness." Endymion gasped,  
  
" If I don't accept his proposal then father will die and he will wage war." She wept.  
  
" Who is he really?"  
  
" Prince Motoki." Endymion held her close as she wept her sadness away onto his Armour.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	9. the refusal

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: the refusal  
  
" Father I . . . I . . . I am going to marry Prince Motoki of the bloody moon." Serenity quivered to her father. His eyes opened.  
  
" You don't believe in this idea that you have. You would much rather save my life and endanger others?" he asked,  
  
" What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
24 hours later  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
" I refuse to marry you!" she yelled at Motoki.  
  
" Why princess it's not like you to refuse me like this." Motoki said,  
  
" Motoki, I have known you for two years you were the best man at my wedding I thought I knew you. I thought I knew you well but it seems that we both don't know each other that well either." She spat.  
  
" Why? Serenity why refuse me? Don't you love your father? Your people?" he sais sweetly, she squirmed at this.  
  
" I love them but its up to us to defend the rest of the universe from the likes of you!" She said glaring.  
  
" Well then be prepared." Motoki disappeared.  
  
Endymion walked into the room.  
  
" Earth's forces have arrived. Same with the other planets forces." He announced  
  
" Excellent. We will have our army hide out and prepare for the fight." Serenity said as she left the room.  
  
She started to cry as soon as she left the room. She ran to the first place she could think of. She sat in the music room crying. She realized that the decision that she made would prevent her from seeing everyone she held dear. But she knew she had to go on. Something disturbed her silent thoughts She heard piano music yet, kept her head down.  
  
*  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*  
  
She whipped some tears off her face and looked at who was playing the music. She saw dark ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes those eyes that made her light-headed.  
  
*  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
*  
  
Serenity joined Endymion and started to sing the song by his side.  
  
*  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*  
  
She sang with him after that was said she at looked him deep in his eyes. And she sang the words that she truly felt.  
  
*  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
*  
  
Endymion gave a small piano instrumental and they sang the last of the song.  
  
*  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*  
  
" Serenity I will always love you." Endymion said to her.  
  
" I love you too but . . ." she drifted to sleep on his arm. Endymion heard a bomb go off. This woke Serenity up from her two second nap.  
  
" This is the beginning I'm guessing." Endymion said.  
  
" I don't know what to do Endymion this is all so hard!" Serenity yelled she started to hyperventilate. " I can't do this!" she fell to the floor. Endymion gave her a hard Glare.  
  
" What Are you Doing? your people are fighting out there for * you*!" he yelled at her.  
  
" But why I cant do this." She said softly  
  
" Come here." He lifted her up and took her to a mirror. " They are fighting for you cause they believe in you. They know that you will win this war against the bloody moon." He said  
  
" But . . ."  
  
" I believe in you Serenity."  
  
" Thank you, when it comes down to it you're my main man." She said cheerfully  
  
" When it comes down to it I'm your only man." He kissed her  
  
" Lets get down to it!" she yelled.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	10. bloody war

So in love with you  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: you should really READ THESE guys I mean really the song from the last chapter was the condensed version of Sarah McLachlan's I will remember you. And yeah this chapter has lots of "gore" I have been taking advice from Nastyminor once again, I remember last time I did (sorry lady starlight) so for that certain incident although I know you have never read my story star but this chapter is dedicated to you for my forgiveness at my birthday party last week. Although this chapter was written a week after my birthday and it is now at least 3 months later this chapter is still dedicated to lady starlight so-kiss-my-ass  
  
Chapter 10: Bloody war  
  
" All right I want only half our fleet down there fighting I don't care who just send half and have the rest protecting cities and people!" Serenity commanded.  
  
" Sere, we have the reinforcements ready to fight!" said Endymion  
  
" How many fucking times must I tell you DON'T CALL ME SERE!!!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
" Whoa, I have never seen you this stressed Serenity, when you are like this you speak with no respect." Said Endymion touching her forehead to see if she was sick.  
  
" You haven't even known me for a month and your judging how I act?" she asked,  
  
" You need sleep." Endymion said,  
  
" Excuse me?" she asked shifty eyed.  
  
" You heard me that was an order not a question your eyes are blood shot you have been awake for days."  
  
" And what makes you think I will go to bed I will be missing out on precious information" she blurted  
  
" Well you can get more from your dreams Serenity." He said to her icily  
  
" Fine whatever!" she yelled and walked to her room. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on her soft bed.  
  
" burgh." She said to herself as she woke up. She looked at the door to her room and saw it mysteriously open. She walked out.  
  
" How long have I been asleep?" she asked herself as she walked outside her room and saw the palace was empty. " How strange." She thought out load she smelt something it wasn't a great smell it smelt like something . . .decaying? She walked outside of the palace to feel dank heat and a red sky. She looked at the pond in front of the palace the water was all murky and . . . red? This was getting strange a mosquito came to bite her but she slapped it off her arm when she looked up she saw warriors fighting they all wore black armor. Gruesome things entered her mind on the battlefield she called home? She walked up to a soldier and saw him fighting one of her allies the soldier cut her allies head off with no disregard and moved onto another soldier he pulled the soldiers arm out of its socket she saw the blood rush out the soldiers arm and splatter all over the soldier some blood got onto her fingers she simply looked the blood then put it to her lips. " How is it possible that anyone could enjoy the taste of blood so?" she asked the soldier.  
  
" The first time you feel remorse, then after that it's just a man and you're just the slayer and in the end it doesn't matter." The soldier said to her.  
  
Blood shed all over her white dress more and more until she was nearly drenched. She kept walking silently through the hot and dry air. The smell of blood was everywhere on her drenching her with the smell. The soldiers around her started to change. You could see right through them. They started to part a path through the dead bodies. Until it lead to Motoki. (A/n: I honestly like Motoki I needed a villain to be evil so yeah sorry Motoki lovers although I think what he does to counters is pure evil whipping them oh so very much)  
  
" What is the real reason you want to marry me?" she asked  
  
" You have beauty, power, and grace for anyone to loath you they would have to be crazy." He supplied  
  
" Don't avoid the subject." She said smugly  
  
" Your charisma flows elegantly."  
  
" Don't fucking avoid the subject now I will ask you again Why the fuck do you want to marry me?????"  
  
" Its simple you have the power of a thousand wishes, deaths and so much more. You have the imperial silver crystal. The only thing strong enough to defeat . . . "  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
Serenity woke up in a cold sweat the air around her smelt clean and her bedroom door was . . . open? She pulled off her covers and left her room to find Endymion sitting on a chair exhausted.  
  
"Endymion I think I know what Motoki wants. The silver crystal."  
  
" Do you have it?" he asked  
  
"It died off with my mother unless they know something we don't."  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	11. the end of the war end of pt II

So in love with you  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
authors notes:  
  
thx reviews and here is the conclusion to part 2  
  
Chapter 11: the end of the war  
  
" Father . . . Father . . . " Serenity said kneeling " Father please wake up?" her fathers eyelids lifted slowly.  
  
" Yes my child?"  
  
" What ever happened to the silver crystal after Mother died?" she asked silently  
  
" When your Mother had died it disappeared."  
  
" Disappeared?" she asked for reassurance  
  
" Yes."  
  
" But Father how is that possible how can it disappear?" she asked confused  
  
" Your Mother had a pure heart and when she died it disappeared into someone with a pure heart."  
  
" A pure heart?"  
  
" A pure heart belongs to someone who cares for others and wishes goodness to all. The one with a pure heart just so happened to be your Mother and because of her pure heart that's why I love her so." He said to her  
  
" Wow, but where is the crystal now? I mean who has its power?" She asked rudely then quickly blushed after her act of rudeness  
  
" I do." Her father said softly  
  
" What? But if you do then why cant you help us fight?" she said her eyes starting to glimmer with hope.  
  
" I am sorry but I am too weak to fight my dear." Her father said. She smiled at his answer kissed his cheek then left.  
  
+*^^*+  
  
When Serenity had found Endymion wandering around the halls he looked sad.  
  
" Sere, it seems as though your father has the same sickness as your mother" Endymion told her. She gasped surprised so surprised she neglected his nickname for her.  
  
"But how is this possible? That means that-"  
  
" He will die in his sleep" finished Endymion  
  
" But . . ."  
  
" I'm sorry he shows from what the doctor says the exact same symptoms as your mother before she passed away" just after he had said this she reacted by blinking several times before she spoke.  
  
" In my Dréam Motoki wanted the silver crystal not for himself but to destroy something. He seemed like the old Motoki I knew before. Before he was evil," she announced,  
  
" If that's true it still makes no difference to the situation at hand." Said Endymion truthfully.  
  
" Oh but on the contrary my love. You see why would anybody start a war just to destroy something it just doesn't add up." She said triumphantly  
  
" That's because your not good at math my dear." He said looking at her glaring " well anyways maybe it does add up. Here's the scenario: he needs the crystal to destroy a planet." He said proudly. He saw Serenity's eyebrow rise  
  
" Oh really fool?" she asked  
  
" Really." He stated  
  
" Well you see that wouldn't really work cause why go through all this trouble to destroy a planet when he could easily attain Saturn's power without the war." She stated truthfully  
  
" Perhaps but we don't even have the crystal so we might as well fight. Right?" he asked,  
  
" Well you see we have the silver crystal but we cannot use it. But either way you're right." She sighed, "I'm going to see father if that's all right with you." She said  
  
" You had better see him in a couple hours because he needs his sleep." Endymion advised  
  
" Oh your right." She agreed  
  
* that*little*while*  
  
Serenity walked into her father's room carrying a bucket of water and a washcloth. She turned on the light and kneeled beside the bed. She felt his warm forehead. She put the cloth in the bucket and rang most of the cold water out of it. She put the damp cloth on his forehead.  
  
" Father." She said as a frown came to her face " father?" she asked. " father! Father! Kami-sama Father!" she knocked over the bucket of water while running away into the halls of the moon palace.  
  
" Endymion! Endymion! Oh Kami-sama its awful fathers in a comma!" she cried tears rolling down her face. Endymion and Serenity went to her father's bedside the two kneeled on the wet floor but both didn't care.  
  
" Sere its OK!" conversed Endymion.  
  
" NO its not Ok I love him too much to let him go now!" she cried  
  
" Listen to me it is ok." He tried once more  
  
" No its not" she burst into many more tears than before. She ran out of the room followed by Endymion. He grabbed her at times but she always wriggled her way out. She ran into her room and pushed the doors open she ran more and pushed the patio doors open.  
  
" SERE PLEASE STOP DON'T JUMP!!" yelled Endymion. She stopped and walked up to him. She gave him a soft sweet kiss. " I will be back soon. But until then do me a favor and don't call me sere." She said with that she turned around and ran to the patio doors. (Which were open) she ran through them and off the patio railing.  
  
" Serenity!" Endymion called but when he followed her after she jumped she had disappeared.  
  
+*^^*+  
  
When Serenity appeared she was in an icy field. The tall grass around her was blue with icicles along them. The place all together gave her the creeps. It was strange though she felt warm. She looked up to a red sky and sighed.  
  
" They call this place the red moon because of the atmosphere. As you can see this place is cold and icy from its thick atmosphere and lack of sun."  
  
" Like its ruler." Said Serenity  
  
" Why are you here Serenity?" Motoki asked icily  
  
'It doesn't make any sense.' Thought Serenity ' I was here before in my Dréams only Motoki was different.'  
  
" I accept your wish to marry me." She finally said  
  
" Ou dommage. I have everything I desire I no longer want you as my wife I no longer need the crystal either." He replied  
  
"What!" she screamed as suddenly ropes wrapped themselves around her. She didn't flinch at all.  
  
" I am far more stronger than that of the silver crystal."  
  
" How do you know how strong the silver crystal is and besides I don't have It." she replied  
  
" Yes you do." Said Motoki  
  
" No . . . No . . . " she breathed. She closed her eyes deep in thought. " I have nothing. Nothing left. Nothing . . ."  
  
" You have your future my daughter." She heard a feminine voice at the back of her head.  
  
" My future . . . I can't believe I had forgotten Endymion he is my future. He is waiting for me. He loves me." Suddenly the ropes turned into rainbow ribbons and slowly disappeared. She opened her eyes.  
  
"You aren't Motoki." She said simply  
  
" You are quite right princess." Said 'Motoki'  
  
" Who are you?" she demanded,  
  
" I am Dré (his name is red rearranged) the real prince of the red moon." He announced,  
  
" I don't care who you are but either way your going down." She announced suddenly a bright light surrounded her. " Motoki I will set you free my friend!" she summoned the silver crystal. She held it in her hands. It levitated in her hands she walked towards him and she opened his hands and placed the crystal in his hands. " Farewell my friend." She said as she teleported and left Dré/Motoki alone.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
" Serenity!!!" yelled Endymion as he saw her he smiled  
  
" The war is over." She announced, " Come here." She said calmly he followed her. He looked over the balcony. All the bloody warriors disappeared. They looked at the blood moon the redness disappeared and luscious green replaced it.  
  
" But how?" asked Endymion.  
  
" You believed in me. The others believed in me I just needed to believe in me too." She said,  
  
" Your father passed away." Endymion said softly  
  
" I know. Because he passed away I was able to survive the harsh weather on the bloody moon." She saw him smile and walk away just as he walked away she called to him. " Wait! Marry me."  
  
" What?" Endymion's eyebrow rose  
  
" Marry. Me." She repeated.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	12. news pt III

So in love with you  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Author's notes: I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me and it helps me get the juices flowing in the head for my story.  
  
Last time on so in love with you-  
  
" You believed in me. The others believed in me I just needed to believe in me too." She said,  
  
" Your father passed away." Endymion said softly  
  
" I know. Because he passed away I was able to survive the harsh weather on the bloody moon." She saw him smile and walk away just as he walked away she called to him. " Wait! Marry me."  
  
" What?" Endymion's eyebrow rose  
  
" Marry Me." She repeated.  
  
+*^^*+~+*^^*+  
  
Chapter 12- News  
  
" Serenity are you sure your ready?" he asked  
  
" I will be ready but if you call me Sere I will have to have second thoughts" she said with a giggle  
  
" Oh really fool?"  
  
" Really. Now if you call me a fool then I wont marry you for sure."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because only fools rush in and fall in love." She said with a smirk  
  
" Well maybe we're both fools." Said Endymion,  
  
" Well for me to fall in love with you I have to be a fool."  
  
" You are so very right, and that's why I am so in love with you Sere."  
  
" What did I tell you? Don't call me Sere!" she said,  
  
" Well at least its better then the name I thought of when I first met you." He said  
  
" And what was that?" she leaned closer to him  
  
" Odango-atamma." He leaned forward as well to kiss her but she backed up.  
  
" Excuse me!" she snapped,  
  
" Your excused." He dived in for another kiss but she moved out of the way to let him fall flat on his face.  
  
" Endymion!" she snapped, " how could you think that!"  
  
" But it's so out there its so noticeable!" he defended  
  
" I wear my hair like this to honor my mother!" she yelled  
  
" Well sorry!" he replied  
  
" Sorry. Sorry!?!?!?!?! Well sorry, Endymion but you can go to hell!" she yelled,  
  
" Been there done that and bought the T shirt oh by the way Sere your on the wanted list!"  
  
" !!! Go to hell!!!" she yelled again  
  
" no you," he countered " better yet take the highway!"  
  
" You bastard!" she yelled at him " I can't believe that . . . that . . . I just can't believe you! " This time Serenity had tears on her face she turned away from him.  
  
" Serenity . . . Serenity . . . Serenity I . . . I am sorry I hurt your feelings really I am I don't want to fight with you. I didn't mean to say what I said!" He said to her.  
  
" Really?" She sniffed " you are really sorry?" She asked  
  
" Why wouldn't I be? I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul." He said she looked him in the eyes. It was the perfect moment to kiss her he leaned into kiss her and she leaned up.  
  
" Don't call me Odango-atamma or Sere ever again cause if you do we will have the same relationship your mom and dad have." She stated,  
  
" Which is?"  
  
" Where I am always right and when you're wrong you get punished."  
  
" My parents never treat each other like that." He said  
  
" Why do you think your Dad has no hair on the top of his head?"  
  
" It's a receding hair line all men get It." he said  
  
" And that's why your dad has bumps on his head." She smirked and walked away. Endymion stood there then left the room strutting.  
  
Serenity was in her room. ' He is wonderful.' She thought to herself  
  
" He sure-"  
  
" Is Sere-Chan!"  
  
" Rhyme, Reason, what are you two doing here? I have missed you so much!" Serenity went and hugged the twins  
  
" We got-" started Reason  
  
" Promoted to a higher job!" finished Rhyme  
  
" You got promoted to what?" asked Serenity  
  
" Oh were not just general advisors for every-" started rhyme  
  
" One we're givers of good news and-" continued Reason  
  
" Bad news." They said in unison  
  
" So why are you here?" asked Serenity  
  
" We have good news-" said Rhyme  
  
" And bad news" finished reason  
  
" Like . . . ?" asked Serenity  
  
" Like you can see your Parents for a full-" started Rhyme  
  
" Twenty-four hours on any day you choose." Finished Reason  
  
" Any day huh? How about moonlight day on earth."  
  
" Then it is settled-" started rhyme  
  
" Moonlight day on earth. But princess you are-"  
  
" Aware that it will go by moon hours on earth." Asked rhyme  
  
" Oh yeah moon hours are times two on earth so they will be around for forty-eight hours. One of the reasons why I chose moonlight day on earth so it will feel like it does on the moon only it will be on earth."  
  
" Very well Serenity." Said Reason  
  
" Then it is settled." Rhyme flipped her blue hair and reason followed in suit  
  
" Your mother and father will be alive on Moon day on earth for twenty four hours moon hours on earth." Said Rhyme and reason in unison  
  
" Good bye guys!" Serenity weaved her hands at the goddesses  
  
" Good-bye" said rhyme and Reason together.  
  
Serenity turned around to go to bed after saving the universe you get quite tired. She lied on her bed and went into a deep sleep.  
  
~  
  
She was on a bridge in the night. Fireflies everywhere around her. Shadows passed by her left and right and Serenity was scared until she saw Endymion at the other end of the bridge. He was holding a white lily in his hand.  
  
She started to walk towards him. But the bridge faltered beneath her feet. She was in cold water the cold black water was all around her. Serenity looked up and saw the shadows floating back and forth along where the bridge used to be. The firefly's lights were still around her.  
  
She looked at the water and Endymion's lily floated to her. She looked at it. She then realized that that wasn't Endymion at the other side of the bridge it was a phony all along and the phony had tricked her into the black water that she was in. she closed her eyes and started to sink deep beneath the waters waves. When she woke up she was on a beach with black sand.  
  
" What the?!" she freaked out and awoke in her bed. She looked around her room. It was normal. She leapt off her bed and opened her bedroom door to find Motoki.  
  
" Motoki!" she was surprised  
  
" Oh Serenity I want to apologize for my previous actions please take this for my forgiveness." He handed her the silver crystal its glow was brighter than anything she had ever seen. ' It glows brighter when positive energy is around it' she remembered.  
  
" Thank you Motoki. Thank you very much. Although I was a coward I'm glad it helped you." She said heartily  
  
"I'm glad it helped me too."  
  
" Look I have to go see Endymion so I'll talk to you later ok?" she said cheerfully.  
  
" Goodbye princess." He called as she left  
  
" Bye Motoki!" she called back. When she reached Endymion's room. She saw him reading.  
  
" Endymion I have to tell you of my dream I had just now." She said. She told him it in detail  
  
" Serenity it must mean that you cant trust me or someone."  
  
" Perhaps your right I am very scared." She said he hugged her.  
  
+*^^*+  
  
" Everything is going perfect. You two look perfect I don't think that the child will suspect a thing." Said a shadow to two others. The shadow motioned towards two figures that were tied up.  
  
" You think that I wont get away with this just you wait." Said the head shadow.  
  
" Master there is a problem what will we do about-"  
  
" Ignore it as best you can but don't make it seem too obvious." The head shadow said to the other two  
  
" We will try master. We have already accomplished a main part of the mission too bad that Dré was too ignorant and showed himself so soon." Said one of the henchmen  
  
" Don't worry Viel everything will work out according to plan at least we know that weak old Motoki has the silver crystal." Said Wedick.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES  
  
By the way just so you know Wedick is wicked rearranged and Viel is evil also rearranged. 


	13. the usual suspect

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: thank y'all for the reviews can you dig it? Sucka?  
  
" Hey you there down in front!!" yells a reader  
  
" HEY BUDDY IM ALMOST DONE ALRIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Anyways on with the story!!!!  
  
Last time on so in love with you-  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
" Everything is going perfect. You two look perfect I don't think that the child will suspect a thing." Said a shadow to two others. The shadow motioned towards two figures that were tied up.  
  
" You think that I wont get away with this just you wait." Said the head shadow.  
  
" Master there is a problem what will we do about-"  
  
" Ignore it as best you can but don't make it seem to obvious." The head shadow said to the other two  
  
" We will try master. We have already accomplished a main part of the mission too bad that Dre was too ignorant and showed himself so soon." Said one of the henchmen  
  
" Don't worry Viel everything will work out according to plan at least we know that weak old Motoki has the silver crystal." Said Wedick.  
  
" Just Wedick Viel prepares yourselves better then last time you almost let something slip."  
  
" Yes Master." Wedick and Viel said in unison  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
Chapter 13: the unusual suspect  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
Serenity walked around the palace timidly she knew that she would leave for Earth soon enough but the thought of not trusting someone . . . what if it were some one that she loved? Endymion? No it couldn't it wouldn't but . . . it could be a sign that he isn't trust worthy? Her thoughts were cut off.  
  
" Serenity we are leaving now." He said she looked at him. She looked deep into his eyes she truly saw him. She knew she saw him but the look she gave him made him concerned. " Serenity what's Wrong?"  
  
" I would much rather not talk about that at the moment. _ Endymion_" she emphasized his name. The way his name rolled of her lips made him grow worried. Something was wrong with her. He looked at her; she was trembling with fear her face was pale, her eyes were larger and had large deep bags (A/N Nasty-M you know what I'm talking about: inside joke) she seemed like she lacked sleep.  
  
" Serenity I am always here for you. You know that so if you want to talk about anything at all just call me." He assured her. She just looked at him like she didn't know him. The ride to Earth was silent nobody said a word. Serenity slept for most of the ride.  
  
+*^^*+  
  
She was on a bridge in the night. Fireflies everywhere around her. Shadows passed by her left and right and Serenity was scared until she saw Endymion at the other end of the bridge. He was holding a white lily in his hand.  
  
She started to walk towards him. But the bridge faltered beneath her feet. She was in cold water the cold black water was all around her. Serenity looked up and saw the shadows floating back and forth along where the bridge used to be. The firefly's lights were still around her.  
  
She looked at the water and Endymion's lily floated to her. She looked at it. She then realized that that wasn't Endymion at the other side of the bridge it was a phony all along and the phony had tricked her into the black water that she was in. she closed her eyes and started to sink deep beneath the waters waves. When she woke up she was on a beach with black sand.  
  
She walked along the black sand and saw trees in front of her. She shaded her eyes from the fluorescent sun as she walked along the beach. Everything around her was in black and white. She looked at her clothes. They were different she wore a single strapped dress. Her legs were bare and hand black sand in between her toes. The grey sky gave her a ghostly feeling as she walked along the beach into the black forest of trees she noticed a silver charm bracelet. It had stars and moons on it, it was something that she would never forget for sure. Suddenly as she picked it up it started to hail. The hard balls of ice hit her hard. She covered her head as she did she noticed something come towards her she screamed.  
  
" What the!" she freaked out and awoke next to Endymion. He was also sleeping. She blinked and stared at him. She held the silver crystal in one hand. It's glow was bright. She sighed heavily and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep.  
  
+*^^*+  
  
" The day is almost approaching and we aren't yet ready Viel!" yelled Wedick to his companion.  
  
" Well studying her life is quite hard I don't want to appear as a fool in front of the princess!!" yelled Veil  
  
" Well the dream is coming along well. And I managed to slip things into Motoki's mind as well." Said Wedick with a smile. Viel floated over to him.  
  
" Just what did you do, Wedick?" she asked  
  
" Well Viel the master told me that the weddings disaster is a must. And I have fixed that." He said curtly  
  
" Well don't hold the suspense Wedick! Tell me!"  
  
" I scanned Motoki's mind and found that he used to have a lil' crush on the princess. So I made him think that he was in love!" Wedick and Veil laughed their heads off  
  
" Well I am almost ready Wedick just wait and see I will be a smash for the wedding. Yes, a real smash."  
  
" I think you already are a smash." Said Wedick under his breath  
  
" What was that, Wedick?" Viel asked  
  
" Oh nothing Viel" he covered up.  
  
" You think I am already a smash!" she smiled " how sweet. You're falling for my personality and not my looks." She said,  
  
" You look like a black cloud of gas!" he said rudely  
  
" Oh your so sweet that I just want to vacuum you all up." She said indeed knowing that Wedick was also a black cloud of gas. The reason why they were clouds of gas was because they were lost souls they were taken into the care of their master. They had no real body form except ones they stole.  
  
" Please don't Viel, you know that's not nice." Defended Wedick  
  
" GET TO WORK!" yelled their master from the shadows  
  
" Yes boss!" said Viel getting back to studying her next character.  
  
" Whatever you say master." Said Wedick getting back to distorting minds. When the boss left Wedick looked over to Viel.  
  
" Hey, V guesses what I also made the princess all froggy."  
  
" You didn't." whispered Viel  
  
" Yup now she is all jumpy at everyone. He, he, he."  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	14. preparations

So in love with you  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: what do I need to say I wonder. how about thx to all of you reviewers that rock my world  
  
Now on with chapter 14: preparations  
  
Serenity was out in the Earth gardens looking at the roses. The next day she was to wed prince Endymion. She sighed and looked up to the moon.  
  
" Why hello my child." She heard. She took a deep breath and turned around she saw her parents. She ran to them.  
  
" Oh mother oh father it has been so long. Oh I missed you both so." She said hugging them both  
  
" Yes my child but we will be leaving soon." Her father said,  
  
" I know it just feels great that you're both at my wedding!" she said smiling. She walked back inside with her parents.  
  
" Endymion meets my parents." She said smiling Endymion looked at them they were her parents all right.  
  
" Its nice to see you again king Solon but who is your other daughter I thought you only had one?" asked Endymion slyly  
  
" Oh this is my wife and her mother Queen Serenity." Endymion bowed to her. The Queen giggled then accidentally let out a snort. Everybody stared at her.  
  
" Pardon my manors the after life gives you a type of freedom from all royal duties at times." She said  
  
everyone stared then laughed after kind Solon did. " Let me take you to your rooms." Said Endymion courteously.  
  
" Why yes. Of coarse."  
  
Endymion took them to their rooms and returned to Serenity. They started to talk. And didn't notice the shadows behind them. " It was hard getting here Viel but we made it," said Wedick.  
  
" Yes you are correct Wedick but remember we are here to stop the wedding." Said Viel  
  
" But how?" asked Wedick  
  
" Its night time. Send everybody nightmares of tomorrow. Make it seem as if after they marry their kingdoms will be cursed." Said Viel  
  
" Right away." Said Wedick thinking of a dream  
  
(A/N everyone will have the same dream)  
  
Serenity is walking down the isle the sky is a beautiful shade of blue. It started to rain but the ceremony continued. The strange thing was, was that it rained black rain like oil. Serenity's dress was turning black and beneath both of her eyes was one long line of black rolling down her cheek the roses that she was holding turned black. All the rice being thrown was turning to black sand. The sky turned grey and Serenity kept her face smiling brightly when she made it to Darien he was about to say.  
  
" I love-" she put her finger on his lips and laid down on a dais that had just appeared. She closed her eyes and died. Then all of a sudden the rain got harder and harder and started to burn. People's faces were burning to reveal flesh and bone. Their bones faltered to the ground. And Endymion stood there eyes blood shot and cried. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
~*~~*~*  
  
" The wedding, the wedding, it is cursed." Everyone in the castle cried and screamed.  
  
" Highness' you cant marry or else we shall all die." Said a maid to Serenity  
  
" But no . . . My wedding." She cried. She had seen the dream as well. And she didn't like it. With that Serenity marched to where Endymion was. He didn't sleep at all that night because he was too excited for the wedding.  
  
" Endymion the Marriage is OFF" announced Serenity.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	15. Viel revealed

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: It's been far too long, but here is chapter 15!!! (Crowd cheers)  
  
Chapter 15- Viel revealed.  
  
Serenity went to her mother. " Mother did you have that horrid dream like everyone else???" she cried. At this point her mother froze. Viel had never gotten the nightmare she started to sweat.  
  
" Mother are you ok?" asked Serenity.  
  
" Yes, I am fine." She said wiping her face but it couldn't stop her from being nervous.  
  
" Mother are you ok?" asked Serenity  
  
" Look I told you already that I am fine! Must you insist on tormenting me with your complaints!" yelled Viel  
  
" Mother it's not like you to-" Serenity paused in mid sentence " if you would like me to leave you alone I can." Serenity supplied  
  
" Yes please leave me be." Her mother grumbled  
  
" This reminds me of the time you beat me when I was a little child you told me you enjoyed it, right mother"  
  
" I'd enjoy it much more if I could do it now! Now get out!" she yelled  
  
" But you enjoyed it RIGHT mother?"  
  
" Yes. I did and I would do it again." She said sourly.  
  
" Its funny, you never did beat me as a child." At this Viel looked surprised.  
  
" I have been dead for years how do you expect me to remember such a thing?" her mother flickered as she said this.  
  
" Yes how do I expect you to remember such a thing even when it was one of your main beliefs!" Serenity persecuted  
  
" I-"  
  
" Who are you?" demanded Serenity  
  
" Let me explain."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" You have it all wrong this was never meant to hurt you."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Look I'm really, really sorry"  
  
" The dream you sent it! Didn't you?" accused Serenity  
  
" I may have lied to you up to this point but I am not lying now I never sent you that dream I haven't even seen it!"  
  
" You!!"  
  
" I have a mission and I won't stop till it's complete!!!" said her 'mother'  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Think of it this way. You will know soon enough." At that second Queen Serenity disappeared into a large object of black gas and went inside of Serenity. " HANHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled princess Serenity AKA Viel.  
  
At this Viel walked outside of the room. " Princess are you ok?" asked Motoki  
  
" Why yes I am, did you ever know you had the sexiest eyes!" complimented 'Serenity'  
  
" Well people have said that I have, Hey wait a sec!?!?!" said Motoki confused,  
  
" I'm sorry Motoki I have always loved you, you are the one I want marry me! Marry me now!" cried 'Serenity'  
  
" I never knew you felt the same way!" he said joyfully  
  
" I do, I love you I love you I love you!" she said  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


	16. just switch

So in love with you  
  
by lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: here we go numba 16!!!!!!!!  
  
+*^^*+ Last time  
  
At this Viel walked outside of the room. " Princess are you ok?" asked Motoki  
  
" Why yes I am, did you ever know you had the sexiest eyes!" complimented 'Serenity'  
  
" Well people have said that I have, Hey wait a sec!?!?!" said Motoki confused,  
  
" I'm sorry Motoki I have always loved you, you are the one I want marry me! Marry me now!" cried 'Serenity'  
  
" I never knew you felt the same way!" he said joyfully  
  
" I do, I love you I love you I love you!" she said  
  
+*^^*+  
  
Chapter 16:just switch  
  
" Wait a second what am I saying?!?!?!?! Your nice and all but I love Endymion!" serenity yelled  
  
" But you just said you wanted to marry me!" said Motoki  
  
" Ah yes, you have to help me my mother-" Viel cut her off " has disappeared-" Usagi cut her off " inside of me and she is a crazy ball of gas and she is making me say things I don't love you!!!"  
  
Motoki looked confused. "Sigh, Princess your off your rocker. No wonder it was too good to be true for you to ever love me, never the less compliment my eyes." He walked away.  
  
" Crap!!!!! Princess shut your damn hole!!!!!!! Aright!! Now silence!!!" freak Viel to herself.  
  
" GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU WENCH!!!!!!" yelled Serenity to herself.  
  
" Or else what?" asked Viel  
  
" THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serenity and at that moment a bright light shined and out flew Viel. Viel tried to get back in Serenity's body but couldn't.  
  
At that second Serenity ran to Endymion to let him know that her mother was an imposter.  
  
" Endymion Mother is really this thing of gas that went inside of me and then it took over my body and claimed to love Motoki and then it left and now it's in the palace!!!!!"  
  
" What!!!!!!!!!!! We have to put the palace on alert." He said.  
  
" No, we gotta leave we gotta go we gotta go we gotta go!!!" she urged  
  
" Ok let's bolt you get your stuff and I'll be right out!" he said she ran out of the room and he closed the door. Behind the door was Viel. She went inside his body.  
  
+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+*^^*+  
  
RETURN OF SATURN SERIES 


End file.
